Together, We're Not Alone
by lunarmiko916
Summary: Another ToFu story with a little bit of everything. Takes place a month after the UBS and so on. This fanfiction specifically follows the Anime, NOT THE MANGA. Starts off with Tokiya being a hero. Rated R for bad language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flame of Recca or its characters. However, I do own this story. The ideas may have been seen in some other stories, but this is my version. I DID NOT STEAL ANYONE'S STORY OR IDEA! This is my first fic so please excuse the poor story writing. Oh and don't forget to review! And I promise that if I get enough reviews, I would never stop the story in the middle or not update until a very long time, unlike some stories I've read so far.

**Important Note:** I personally don't like stories that immediately gets to the point and ends it right there. My favorite part of romance stories is mainly the beginning part where the two people get to know each other and go through a whole bunch of fuss to realize the other's existence. Therefore, this story will prolong that part as long as possible. If you're an impatient reader who likes things to just happen, then I suggest that this story isn't right for you. Well I hope you enjoy!

**"Together We're Not Alone..."**

**Prologue**

"**In today's news, there was a severe fire located near the east side of Manhattan, New York. The fire spread throughout a 5 miles radius and firemen are still in the process of extinguishing it. It is believed that the fire originated from 717 Jean Street and for some reason, water has no effect on the flames. Scientists suspects that an uncertain substance was applied in the area nearby the house. It's been two days since the fire began and investigators, with the information gathered from surrounding neighbors, has assumed that the residents of the house, the Tenji Family, are dead. Please turn in tomorrow for the follow-up story. This is Raymond Kay, thank you for watching KBBS News at 10."**

**A/N:** If you're wondering where I got the names from, I have no clue too. It just popped in my head. Hmm…I wonder what KBBS can mean. Please keep reading, it might seem not that good now, but I haven't gotten into the story yet! Keep going and click the next page button! Also, sorry to say, that you won't get to know what the prologue is about till Chapter 2.


	2. Moonlit Encounter

Chapter One: Moonlit Encounter

His silver hair glistened under the moonlight as the wind blew past him. The cold air brushed against his pale face as he looked up to the sky. The U.B.S. ended a month ago and he still hasn't revenged his beloved sister.

"_Nee-san, gomen ne, I don't know if I have the strength to avenge your death. He taught me everything I know, how to master the Hyomen Ken, how to live solely just to find your killer. But now…now…Nee-san, tell me what can I do?" _He closed his eyes as he felt rigorous pain throbbing at his heart.

He felt his eyes getting watery and he immediately snapped his head back upright and kept walking so tears wouldn't fall. After all, he is known as the ice cold, Mikagami Tokiya, where no feelings exist, or will ever exist. He slowly walked down the empty streets till a certain place caught his eye.

"**I need a drink" **He rubbed his hand through his hair and walked in.

He walked into the bar and saw that the place was pretty much empty at this time of the night. The only people left were the middle-aged bartender serving a purple-haired lady who was around his age. She was wearing a white blouse with its front ends tied in a knot around her waist, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Her shiny purple hair was dangling down to her shoulders and he could smell the elegant fragrance of lavender as he walked past her to get to the opposite side of the counter.

He sat down on the stool and ordered a glass of tequila from the bartender. Drinking his beverage, he can't helped but think how awfully familiar she looked to him, the color of her hair, the shape of the body. Unfortunately, she had her head resting on the counter concealing her face. He figured that she was drunk and returned his focus on his drink. It was none of his business anyways. After about ten minutes of enjoying the tequila, he was about to pay and leave when…….

"**Oi! Bartender-san, (hic) give me another round!"** the lady screamed with her head still down on the counter.

"_That voice, I can recognize it from anywhere!"_ He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head facing the voice's owner. She lifted up her head and combed the hair in her face back with her hand. Slowly, she opened her eyelids as the moonlight shined through the windows and reflected on her sapphire blue eyes.

"_Kirisawa? What is that monkey doing here?"_

**(Hic) "Oi! Mr.! Where's my drink!"** She screamed waving her cup around.

_(Keh) "She's dead drunk."_

The bartender grabbed a bottle from the below the counter and reluctantly poured more alcohol into her cup. She chugged the whole cup and tapped her fingers on the counter, signaling for more. The bartender leisurely shook his head and poured the alcohol. The cycle went on for about seven times and Tokiya has unconsciously sat back down onto his seat staring at the drunken girl.

"_Hmmm…wonder what's wrong with the monkey, she's acting really out of the ordinary. Well, duh, she is drunk, but there's something….something...(keh!) none of my business." _

"**Miss, I think you had enough. Drinking too much of this would really harm your health. It's also getting late so I have to close down the bar." **The bartender was about to put away the half-full bottle of wine when Fuuko groaned and snatched the bottle away from him.

"**Look here Mr.,(hic) I'm paying for this drink, so the least you can do (hic) is to let me finish it!"** She glared at the bartender and tipped the bottle like she was going to chugged that too when a smooth warm hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

He looked down to her face seeing how her eyes widened when she realized who the hand belonged to. He stared into her eyes and grimly said, **"Kirisawa, you had enough of alcohol for one night, now let's go and let the man do his work."**

Ignoring his comment earlier, she groggily smiled and shouted, "**If it ISN'T the mighty Ensui master MI-CHAN! What are YOU doing here so late at night!"**

"**The question is, what is a stupid monkey like you doing, drinking here alone at 3 in the morning?"** He lectured her as he realized that he still had her small wrist in his hand.

She wriggled out of the Ensui wielder's grasp as she got up from the chair and placed the money on the counter. She went up to his face and starting screaming**. "WHAT do YOU care! Like you always say, it's NONE of my business RIGHT?" **With the wine bottle still in her hands, the wind master turned around and wobbly walked away from him towards the exit. The drunken Fuuko disappeared from his sight while he stood there staring at the door.

"_She's right, it really is none of my business. (Psh) Mikagami Tokiya, just what the hell are you doing?"_ He turned toward the bartender, paid for his drink, and walked out of the empty bar.

_(Hmph) "Something must be really wrong with me tonight." _He walked to his car and just when he was about to open the door, a sound of a breaking bottle was heard. He turned his head to the direction of the noise, and it was just his luck. There was the sight of the lovely wind maiden being pinned to the wall by 2 two horrific looking, middle aged guys. The two drooling guys each took a wrist and slammed it to the wall above her head.

The big one had a green Mohawk and was wearing a black chain vest with baggy black jeans. The other was just as bad but with no hair and lots of face piercings. He had spiked jewelry everywhere and was walking closer to Fuuko to cup her face.

"**Why is a hot looking girl like you wandering down the streets alone?" **He moved his hand down from her face to her slender neck.

"**Hey big bro, I think she purposely bumped into us in order to get in bed with you!"** The big guy said with a stupid smirk on his face.

Tokiya was standing behind his car watching the scenery, but turned his head away from them and opened his car door. _"This has nothing to do with me. It's not like she needs my help anyways, a monkey like her can easily pound those snobs."_

"**Ie! Get your filthy hands off of me you ugly, retarded jackass! Touch me and I grab your little horrendous looking balls and yank it off till you cry for your mommy!"** Fuuko screamed with tears on the edge of her eyes.

"(_Heh), just like Kirisawa to have such a scary foul mouth."_ Tokiya said to himself with the tiniest grin you can think of. But soon, he was snapped out of his thought as he heard a shriek. It was Fuuko.

The smaller guy's evil grin turned into a terrible frown. He slowly raised his arm from her neck and slapped Fuuko in the face hard. The impact threw her off of the other guy's grasp and fell on hard cement. But she did not cry from the pain, instead, she raised her head and glared at the two jerks with flare. **"What's the matter huh? Is that the best you can do? I bet you were never born with balls, you're just a freak who's not a man or a woman!"**

The big Mohawk guy could not believe what was happening, his big bro would never take so much crap from someone, and now this from a little girl? He thought to himself why his brother was acting so hesitantly, unless…unless…his eyes widened with a little light bulb appearing above his head. He stared at his bro's crotch for a moment, hmmm….maybe…it's….true?

"**STOP STARING YOU DUMBASS! I HAVE PERFECTLY GOOD BALLS!" **He yelled, grabbing his crotch with his hand.

"**Umm…gomen Ni-San, I think I'mma need some proof"** The big guy said with extremely determined eyes.

"**What the hell do you need proof for, I'm 100 percent guy! Just shut up and step aside!"** He moved towards Fuuko with a nasty smile on his face as she slowly backed away from him on the cold cement. **"You bitch, I'll show you I have balls, I'mma bring so much plain and pleasure to you that you'll scream for your life."** He started taking off his vest and unzipping his pants as he leaped onto Fuuko.

That was the last straw, Mikagami was already enraged when he slapped her. After all, no self-respecting man would ever hit a lady. But now he's lower than dog poop trying to rape her. He slammed his car door shut and hurried to the water faucet near the bar.

"**IE! Get off me you horny bastard! Somebody help!"** She cried as the sex-crazed man reached up to the collar of her blouse and ripped it, exposing the left side of her shoulder and chest. Staring at the smooth pink flesh, he lunged at her like a hungry wolf and forcefully kissed her neck area. She struggled to stop his hands from roaming under her damaged shirt, but the drink affected her more than she expected.

"_Damn, I should've listened to that bartender! I can't believe this is happening to me! Won't someone help?"_ Just when she thought that all hope was lost, a sharp, shiny, clear material was wedged between Fuuko and the fiend's face.

She recognized the weapon anywhere, it was Ensui, and only one person has it. She moved her gaze from the tip of the sword, to the wielder's hand, up his black suited body, and to his cold, expressionless face.

"**Mi..Mi-chan?"** She whimpered quietly as the Ensui slight scraped the hungry dog's throat signaling that it would be wise to get up from her. He did so and Fuuko quickly sat up on the ground and rearranged her clothes as she crawled aside to watch the situation.

"**You're making a big mistake here boy, I suggest you move your stinkin sword away from me or you'll regret it."** He tried to move away from the sharp tip of the sword, but failed as the small cut on his throat grew longer, dripping small drops of blood down his chest.

"**Sorry, I don't regret anything I do,"** replied the swordsman, but the moment he finished his sentence, two broad arms surround his chest trapping his arms. He fidgeted to unclasp the big guy's arms, but it only grew tighter, making him lose his breath. _"(Sigh), another Domon, what has this world come down to?"_

The smaller guy grabbed a metal bar that was lying on the floor nearby and walked up to the trapped swordsman, rubbing the blood off of his throat.** "Now's who's the man huh pretty-boy? Don't you just wish that you never stuck your nose in other people's business?"** He raised the metal bar high above his head and swung it down hard. He closed his eyes and smirked, **"The fight has come to an end, didn't I tell you that you would regret this?"**

…

…

…

……

"……**.Ni-san….I..think your eyesight..has..gone..bad…aahhh."** and the big lump of meat fell to the floor.

"**What the……"** He opened his eyes only to find his little brother on the floor with an enormous wet spot on his clothes and a bloody crack on his forehead. He turned his head left and right expecting an attack to happen any minute, but there was no silver-haired swordsman in sight.

"**Looking for me?"** As soon as he heard a voice behind his head, he swiftly turned around and swung the metal bar. But the moment he saw the metal bar come in contact with the clear sword, an excruciating pain was throbbing at his stomach. He looked down to discover that the guy had punched him hard. His world soon turned black and he fell to the floor beside his brother.

**"**(**Sigh) I should really stop myself from doing these useless things."** Tokiya sighed as he combed his hair back with his hand and walked towards the stunned Fuuko. She was sitting down against the wall holding her legs and the scraps of fabric ripped off from her blouse. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying or shaking from the disgusting experience a minute ago. In fact, she calmly raised her head and softly murmured, **"Arigato."**

After all, she was the Kirisawa Fuuko who suffered a million electric bolts and still had the strength to fight. Tokiya stared straight into his eyes and was disturbed, they weren't the eyes that are filled with fear, relief, happiness or rage. They were filled with…with emptiness. The exact eyes Tokiya sees when he looks into the mirror everyday.

He shook his head and stuck out his hand, **"Can you get up monkey?"**

She slowly pushed off from the ground and held onto his hand for support, but just at that moment, the effects of the alcohol started kicking in real hard. Her world suddenly spun in all directions leaving her unable to stand on her weak limbs. Tokiya, seeing how her balance had changed, rapidly moved to the side as she fell into his arms. She descended into unconsciousness on his chest as he held her tighter, preventing her from falling.

"(**Sigh)** _Now I know to run whenever I see a drunken monkey._ **Oi, At least tell me where you live!"** But the sleeping beauty did not answer. Guess he's got no choice, but to take her back to his place eh?

End of Chapter

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? I know, I know that this situation has been used many times before, but hey, this is my version. Plus, there's more to come! I expect some people to hate me already cause they're not even 20 and they can drink in a bar? I admit, it's kind of long and descriptive, but I'm just trying to make it so that it's easier to picture it. Plus I don't think it's so descriptive to the point where you fall asleep so I think it's alright. I think…….. This is my first fic, so if I get none or all bad reviews, that tells me something, so Chapter Two is currently on hold till I get 7 reviews. Ok?

Also, tell me if I should keep this format or double-space it so you guys can read it easier.

**PLEEZ OH PLEEZ REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU A BIG BIG INTERNET HUG!**


	3. Not the Only One

**A/N:** Hey everyone, you have no idea how grateful I am for the reviews! Well, here's the next chapter and I really hope that you guys will enjoy it. And one more thing, HUGS!

**Yanagichyan** – _(ENORMOUS BIG BEAR HUG)_ I love you! Thanks for being my first reviewer! You're so nice to compliment my crappy writing and thanks for advising about the rating!

**JoY** – _(Sweet Warm Hug)_ Omg, I was so happy when I read your review. At first, I thought I made the chapter too long, and yet you told me to make it longer! Thank you soooo much!

**Mikaro** – _(Breath-Taking Hug) _Thank you for calling my fiction intriguing. I felt really, really pleased that you found my story interesting. Also, thanks for your rating advice!

**SlytherinGinny** – _(Friendly Hug)_ To tell you the truth, I was disappointed when you just wrote whether I read Flame of Recca or not, and not critique my story. But I am still extremely grateful that you were concerned if I read it FoR and left me your e-mail. I really didn't read FoR, I just watched the Anime. Believe me, if I was given the chance to read the manga, I would jump for it. I'm dying to know what's next! Anyways, Thanks!

**Wushu98** – _(Grateful Hug)_ Hey Tou, thanks for critiquing my stuff! It's awesome having an anime-loving friend like you to always support me! Thank You!

**Katsumi01** – _(Loving Hug)_ I love you for liking my story and saying its great! You have no idea how happy that made me feel! I know I'm exaggerating the replies, but this is my first fan-fiction, I can't help but feel glad Thanks!

**Obsessed Dreamer** – _(Bone-Crushing Hug)_ Thank you so much for reviewing. You're the only one who specifically commented on the format and the descriptions! I am forever in your debt!

**Jomai** – _(Cute Rabbit Hug)_ Thanks for your simple review! It was only two words, but it meant everything to me! Thanks for your reassurance and I'll try to complete my chapters fast as I can.

**  
**

**Chapter 2: Not The Only One…**

**Tokiya's POV**

The night was quiet. The only sounds that can be heard were the motor of the car and the deep breathing from the unconscious woman sitting beside me. From time to time, I would steal a glance at her and instantly direct it back to the road. I can't help but replay all of tonight's events in my head again and again as I drive. Only god knows why I met her tonight.

_Flashback_

"**(Sigh) Now I know to run whenever I see a drunken monkey. Oi! At least tell me where you live!"** But the sleeping beauty did not answer. I sat idly on the cold cement for a few minutes considering the options I had. Hotel? No, going to a hotel with an unconscious woman would be fatal to my hard-earned reputation. Yanagi-san's house? Even a bigger no, Recca and the mob of monkeys would never let me live it down. (Sigh) Guess the only location that's proper is my own place.

Her head hanged down with my arm supporting her neck. We were lying down on the floor as the wind blew past us. The moon was still high up in the sky and reflected enough light for me to see her face clearly. Seconds passed along with minutes. Then what happened later made me wonder if I was drunk at the moment.

My hand slowly moved on its own and I slightly touched her cheek with the back of my fingers. Her face was soft, yet cold and pale, but what really bothered me was her expression. It had some sort of troubled look to it. I felt her shivering a little and at that moment, I realized that half of her chest was still exposed from the incident. My face suddenly turned warm and there was a definite need to yank my eyes away from the burning sight of pink smooth flesh. I began to turn my head around till I noticed bloody scars on her skin.

"_Must have gotten there when she fought those slugs,"_ I thought to myself as I gently laid her down to the floor. Being the gentleman I am, I took off my black blazer and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. I placed the Fuujin master into my arms, lifted her, and walked to the car.

After putting her in the passenger's seat, I started to help her into her seatbelt. My body temperature increased all of a sudden. It was then I realized that the distance between our two bodies were merely two inches, and her breathing was directly centered on my neck. I saw her mouth moved slightly muttering something, but her voice was too soft for me to interpret what she was saying. Curiosity caught my mind so I leaned in closer to increase the listening range.

"**Mi-chan……….."**

Something must have been really wrong with me because my whole body started to tingle and before I knew it, my heart was beating rapidly. I instinctively moved up and tried to get out of the car. Little did I know that the back of my head would hit the side of the car.

_End of Flashback_

**Regular POV**

He rubbed the back of his head trying to ease the throbbing pain. He looked over to his side and there Fuuko was, sleeping like an angel. He slowly stopped his car into his garage and walked over to the other side to get her. He lifted her into his arms, locked his car, and walked upstairs to his guest bedroom.

"_Thank god I have two bedrooms!"_ Tokiya thought to himself. He was extremely relieved to think that Fuuko did not have to sleep in his bedroom. He softly rested her on the bed, pulled the covers up to her shoulders and breathed a sigh. Just when he was about to turn around and leave, a tiny cold hand circled his wrist. Tokiya looked back and there Fuuko was, sitting up on the bed. Her head dipped down with shiny purple locks concealing her face.

"**(Sigh) Since it's this late at night, I'll allow you to sleep here. No need to thank me about earlier. Just leave as soon as you wake up tomorrow morning and don't tell the other monkeys about this."** He turned around and started walking towards the door. But the grasp on his wrist grew tighter making him fall backwards.

"**What the hell do you want, monkey!"** Tokiya said coldly, but Fuuko still didn't answer. She simply sat there looking down on the blanket.

Getting frustrated, Tokiya snorted, **"Fine, it's not like I care!"** and stood up, aiming for the door once again. This time, Fuuko grabbed his wrist with both hands causing him to fall on top of her. The Ensui wielder immediately sat up and just when he was about to scream at her, she shrieked.

"**Ie!...Onegai….Don't leave me alone…..onegai….."** Next, Tokiya saw something he had never seen or ever expected from Fuuko.

Glistening teardrops were slowing gliding down her face. His rage earlier was completely turned into shock. He knew there was something horribly wrong, but he didn't know what it was. If she didn't cry when she was about to get raped, why is she crying now? Is it because he yelled at her? Is it because the wounds on her shoulder hurt that badly? Or is it……Millions of questions was popping in his head. Unfortunately, he couldn't conjure up the courage to ask her any one of them.

Minutes passed as they sat on the bed silently. The ticking sound of the clock in the room was driving Tokiya nuts. Finally, he couldn't handle the curiosity and the stillness anymore, and decided to ask her straight-on.

"**Kirisawa….."**

"**Nee…..Mi-chan," **interrupted Fuuko, she paused for a while and kept going. "**Did you know that I had a family who cares about me a lot?"** Her voice was soft and vulnerable as her head remained facing down on the bed.

"**I had a little brother named Jin and a mother and a father. They loved me as the only daughter they knew. No matter what I did, they would always forgive me……………They were the best family I could ever ask for."**

Tokiya saw a tiny smile on her face, but instead of feeling relieved, he was beginning to get concerned. He had no clue where the conversation was heading and that left his stomach feeling sicker by the minute.

"**Demo ne…….they're…all gone now….forever…and …ever…."** More and more tears plunged down her face as she carried on**. "They went on vacation to New York visiting my aunt Tenji and her family. I was supposed to go with them, but since I needed to make up the school-work missed for the UBS, I stayed. And now…now…."** She looked up and stared at Tokiya. For a brief moment, his heart had stopped beating.

"**THEY ALL DIED IN THE FIRE AND LEFT ME HERE ALL ALONE MI-CHAN! I'M ALL ALONE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" **Fuuko cried as she grabbed Tokiya's arm firmly and rested her head on his shoulder. **"Why? Why did god decide to let me live? I should've went with them and die with them."**

His eyes grew wide open when he learned the true reason why she was crying.

"**Mi-chan, (sniff) onegai…don't leave me alone any more than I am now, I beg you."**

"**Don't worry, I won't leave.…."** were the only words Tokiya could utter out of his mouth. He surrounded her back with his arms and slightly hugged her hoping it would ease her pain. There was nothing else he could do or say. He heard of the Tenji family fire in New York on the news before, he just didn't know that her family was there too.

He looked down to Fuuko's aching face and his heart began to split in pieces as he remembered the pain he suffered when his sister died. He knew exactly how it felt, to lose those you treasure the most, to live life with nothing but loneliness. In fact, he too had once asked god why he didn't die with his sister. Fuuko is now going through that same exact torture he went through years ago.

"…**.Mi-chan…" **

Snapped out of his grieving memories, he looked down and found Fuuko's swollen eyelids slowly descending. Minute by minute, she began to doze off into sleep on his warm shoulder, muttering the same verse again and again.

"**Arigato...Mi-chan…arigato….."**

Tokiya sat still on the bed silently for about another half an hour to make sure she was fully asleep. He then slowly set her back down on the bed and pulled the covers up. Gently swiping her bangs to the side, he looked at her face contently. As soon as he realized his hand was caressing her face, he swiftly withdrew his hand and walked out of the room.

While he was closing the door, he took one last look at the sleeping wind goddess.

"_Onee-chan, I guess I'm not the only one in this world who is alone……………"_

And he shut the door.

**A/N:** So…..how is it everyone? Is it worse than the first chapter? I can't help but feel that this chap isn't very flowy. Well don't worry, not all the chapters are going to be this serious and sad. It's just there to start things off. I put down romance/general, not angst/tragedy. I also understand that this chapter is pretty short, so I'll try to update chap 3 as soon as I finish with no # reviews requirement. Feel free to tell me if you don't like it. That way, I'll know how to improve right? So REVIEW PPL! Sorry, but this time, no hugs for the reviews. I can't think of anymore names for the hugs.


End file.
